


Harry Potter 100 Word Incest Prompts

by Fidelius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Cousin Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Impregnation Fantasy, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Underage Sex, Weasleycest, hints at play rape, mentions infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidelius/pseuds/Fidelius
Summary: A series of 100 Word drabbles featuring incest pairings from Harry Potter. If that isn't your jam, don't read.





	1. Can I kiss you?  - Fred/George

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Weasleycest and then realized that Blackcest was a thing too. And like...idk...I can get on top of that. So here we go.

Fred’s lips aren’t chapped. They’re smooth and look soft. George remembers that they used to be soft, back when they were kids and kissing each other was allowed. Before they got older and learned that even twins couldn’t do certain things.

George’s lips _are_ chapped. He bites them too much. Usually to keep from doing the things he shouldn’t do. Things that usually involve touching Fred.

He’s not biting his lips right then though.

“Can I kiss you?”

Fred’s smile is beautiful as he closes the space between them.

George was right; Fred’s lips _are_ soft.


	2. I can’t let you do that. - Arthur/Bill

Bill’s mouth was hot and wet against his neck and Arthur couldn’t help but regret that he had to push him away. 

“I can’t let you do that,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to his oldest son’s mouth before laying back on the pillows. “Your mother says the marks make people think she’s a strumpet.” 

Bill rolled his eyes with a smile. His mother was ridiculous. He knew better than to say that to his father though. 

“What about here,” Bill lapped at Arthur’s nipple, wetting the ginger hair that circled it. “Can I leave my mark here instead?”


	3. You came back. - Andromeda/Narcissa

Andromeda doesn’t know she's there until the bed dips with her weight.

“Cissy,” Her voice is hopeful as she turns towards her baby sister. “You came back.”

Narcissa doesn’t say that it’s their goodbye. She doesn’t beg Andromeda not to go off with that mudblood boy. She knows her pleas will fall on deaf ears. Instead, she presses a quick kiss to her sister’s mouth.

“Let me love you.”

The _one last time_ hangs between them as her hands press at Andromeda’s thighs, urging them to open for her.

She’s going to miss this more than anything else.


	4. I'm flirting wiht you. - Fred/George/Ginny

The couch in the back room is just like everything else in Fred and George's life: made for two.  
Ginny is okay with that. She doesn’t need to get between. They’re more than brothers. She wants to be part of that.

Which is why she settles on Fred’s thighs, her head on his shoulder; and places her feet in George's lap. Her feet pressed firmly against his cock.

A tentative open-mouthed kiss on his neck has Fred asking what she’s doing.

“I’m flirting with you.”

She doesn’t need to get between them, but they all enjoy it when she does.


	5. Are you drunk? - Ginny/Ron

Her mouth tastes like firewhisky and Ron can’t help but break away from the kiss.

“Are you drunk?” He keeps his hands on her hips because she feels good and he wants her. But only if she’s sober. He’s a lot of things, but he’s not one of _those_ people…

“Nah. Just a bit tipsy. Want you, big brother. C’mon.”

She grinds herself against his cock and he yearns to slip his fingers inside her panties. Instead, he pushes her away.

“Not like this, Gin.”

He presses a kiss to her forehead and hopes she’ll still want him come morning.


	6. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. - Charlie/Ginny

Her legs were still spread wide; her panties still on the floor when he returned with a warm rag.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.” His voice was filled with regret that Ginny didn’t want to think about.

“Dunno, the table’s sturdy. Took our weight fine.” She wanted him to be happy for them. Needed it.

“This can’t...Gin. We’re...”

She’s wasn’t going to cry. “I know what we are.”

“We can’t do this.”

He’d started it. She’d assumed that meant he could handle the outcome.

“We already did, Charlie.”

She didn’t add that it would probably happen again.


	7. How long has it been? - Andromeda/Sirius

“Sirius.” Andromeda’s voice took him by surprise. When they’d said his cousin was there he’d assumed they meant Tonks. 

It didn’t matter that she’d been married for over twenty years. She would forever be a Black. His Black. 

“Andromeda.” 

“How long has it been?”

He’d seen her not long before Azkaban; they’d run into each other in Diagon Alley, but he couldn’t help but think back to the last time he’d loved her. The last time he’d tasted her. 

“Twenty years, at least.”

She didn’t say anything, just quirked an eyebrow. It was a challenge.

One she knew he’d accept.


	8. I'll be right over - Ginny/Molly

She’d chosen the cottage on the outskirts of the village so she could be close to home when she wasn’t traveling with the Harpies. She could have stayed at the Burrow but she liked having her own place. Liked the space and privacy it afforded her.

Her mum had complained until she realized what it meant for them.

She’d barely been home long enough to sit down when the owl came. The sight of the howler in its beak made her clit throb.

 _I’ll be right over. Be a good girl and take off your knickers. Mummy is hungry_.


	9. You know, it's okay to cry - Bellatrix/Regulus

She cast the charm as she slid down his cock. He hadn’t heard the word but he’d known it was coming. Bella liked it when he couldn’t escape.

Not that he would. Pleasing Bella meant the world to him. Her happiness was the reasoning behind most of what Regulus did. 

It was why he was on his back in the Three Broomsticks on his first Hogsmeade weekend ever. His body frozen as she cut her name into the flesh above his heart. 

_Bella_

“You know, it’s okay to cry.” 

She wanted his pain. He wanted to please her.


	10. I just want this - Draco/Lucius

“Your friends will be here s...Draco.” 

Draco fingered himself slowly as his father came to a stop at the foot of their bed. 

“What are you doing?” 

Moving his hand down, Draco lifted his balls out of the way to provide a better view, “I’m still messy.” 

Lucius licked his lips and Draco knew he had him.

Even as he pulled Draco’s ass to the edge of the bed and settled on his knees, Lucius protested. 

“You wanted them here for the last of the holiday.” 

Draco pressed his come coated finger to his father’s lips, “I just want this.”


	11. You don't need to protect me - Sirius/Tonks

“You don’t need to protect me.”

Sirius doesn’t argue. Instead, he crowds against Tonks until her back is against the door and his mouth is able to move along the curve of her throat.

“You’re so much like your mother,” His teeth nip softly and she wants to let her knees go weak for him. “She didn’t think she needed protecting either.”

“I’m not her.”

Sirius’ fingers slip under the hem of her tee as he sucks her earlobe into his mouth, “I know who you are.”

Tonks doesn’t ask him to say her name; she’s not sure he will get it right.


	12. You can't protect me - Regulus/Sirius

“Stay. Please.”

Regulus didn’t turn around. He knew that if he did he’d see Sirius, still mussed from their lovemaking, with his stupid, pleading puppy eyes and he’d lose his resolve.

And that was something he couldn’t afford to do.

“You can’t protect me,” He’d almost said it before when Sirius kissed his Dark Mark as if his kiss could wash away the stain of it…

Regulus wanted to stay. He wanted to pretend that his soul wasn’t burdened.

But he also wanted to stop the Dark Lord. He had an obligation.

Sirius and the bed would be there when he was done.


	13. Have you ever wanted to hate someone? - Bellatrix/Sirius

She’s tried so hard to move on. She’s left repeatedly, her resolve firm as she walks away.

And still, like a moth to a flame, she finds her way to him.

Sirius Black.

Reckless. Sanctimonious. Devastatingly beautiful. She’s loved him all his life and he’s broken her heart just as long.

“Have you ever wanted to hate someone?” Her question is barely more than a whisper.

“You.”

"Me too," she moans as he pushes into her.

With each thrust, she begs her heart to forget him. Demands it love Rodolphus.

She knows her demands are futile, but she makes them anyway.


	14. I'm sorry, I didn't know. - Harry/Fred/George

“You fucked up, Potter.” 

The body pressing him against the wall is familiar and welcome.

“No one flirts with my brother without my permission.” A bite to the side of his neck punctuates the comment even as lips brush against his ear, “Did I give you permission?” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Harry knows they like it best when he plays innocent. The games the three of them play are so much more fun when he is being “corrupted” by their deviant behavior. 

“Looks like we’ll have to teach him what happens when people try to take your things, George.”

Harry couldn’t fuckin’ wait.


	15. Please don't argue - Percy/Fred/George

Their flirting had led him to believe that they wanted him too. Their whispered bickering and sideways glances made it clear to him that he’d assumed wrong.

As much as it hurt, he knew he could deal with this. He just needed to leave before they could reject him. 

“Please don’t argue,” he said, getting to his feet. “I’ll g-.”

Fred leaned in and cut him off with a kiss. It was gentle and hesitant. Things Fred had never been in his life. 

When Fred pulled back, George leaned in and nuzzled Percy’s ear, “Stay.”

He’d stay forever if they’d have him.


	16. I did a pregnancy test - Ron/Ginny

“I did a pregnancy test.”

Ginny looks up from her place between his legs; the kiss she’d been about the press to his thigh forgotten in favor of their favorite game. She doesn’t say anything, that’s not how their game works.

“I…” He lets the words trail off and nods.

It takes barely more than a second for her to move up his body and press a kiss to his mouth.

“Fuck, love.” Her hands cup his chest as she speaks, “Can’t wait to see how these look when they’re full of milk. You’re gonna be such a good Mummy.”


	17. I didn't know you could sing - Draco/Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Stubby Boardman was mentioned in the books.](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Stubby_Boardman)

Steam poured out of the bathroom, carrying Sirius’ voice with it as Draco pulled the door open and stepped inside.

He knew it would be hotter than he liked but that was the price he paid for showering with his cousin. The scalding water was worth it though, considering the things that Sirius could do with his mouth. 

“I didn’t know you could sing,” Draco said as he moved the curtain aside and stepped into the tub. 

Sirius smiled slowly, his eyes hungry as they took in Draco’s increasingly wet body, “Of course I can. I was Stubby Boardman once.”


	18. Do you ever think we should just stop this - Ginny/Charlie

She found him in the orchard. His chest and feet bare as he lounged in the shade on a picnic blanket. His shorts were undone, as if he’d known she was on her way. He probably had. Charlie tended to know Ginny better than she knew herself. 

“Do you ever think we should just stop this?” She asked as she stepped out of her panties, her eyes following his hands as he pulled his cock free of his shorts. 

“No. Do you?” 

Ginny shook her head and gathered her dress up around her waist. 

“Well then, c’mere, Little Girl.”


	19. Come home with me - Bill/Charlie

He’d known for years that it would happen. That Bill would find a woman and settle down with her. That he’d leave Charlie behind like so much trash. 

Only he hadn’t left. Not truly. 

It had been six months since the wedding and he still came around. Still fucked Charlie through his mattress. Still said he loved him. 

Still pretended they could have more, “Come home with me.” 

Charlie glared at his brother as he stepped into his underwear, “Don’t you have a wife?”

“I do,” Bill smiled slowly. “She’s been asking me to bring you home for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found [here on tumblr. ](http://capsforeskin.tumblr.com). If you want to see more of a pairing or just want to scream about Incest ships from HP - or like, idk, any ship at all - that is where you can find me!


End file.
